1. Field
This document relates to translating a language using voice recognition. More particularly, this document relates to a method and apparatus of translating a language using voice recognition which allows a user to be efficiently provided with a desired translation result by providing various user interfaces according to a voice recognition result of a voice inputted from the user.
2. Related Art
Voice recognition technology is a technology for implementing a function that allows a computer to recognize a human voice. Recently, the voice recognition technology is being applied so that the existing text-input-based language translation system can be conveniently used in a portable situation. Particularly, in the U.S., there had been developed and commercialized a portable voice translation system for military purposes.
A conventional translation system only translates expressions of limited situations and contexts due to the limitations of language processing technologies. Thus, the translation system presumes limited situations that a user can experience and stores translation results of sentences which are useful for these situations. The conventional translation system classifies limited situations into categories by theme, such as ‘travel’, ‘hotel’, ‘restaurant’, ‘transportation’, etc., and stores several hundreds of useful expressions in each of the categories. Therefore, in the conventional translation system, in order for the user to input a desired expression, the user first has to select a category and then select his or her desired expression.
In the conventional translation system, the reason why a category is firstly selected is to reduce the number of candidates of expressions to be recognized and, as a result, to increase the recognition rate. That is to say, in a case where the user attempts to recognize among all the expressions stored in the translation system without selecting a category, if there is a number of similar expressions according to category, this increases the possibility of false recognition and has a negative effect on the processing speed of the system. Accordingly, the user has the inconvenience of having to know in advance which category his or her desired expression belongs to.